


The Test

by KizuKatana



Series: The Test Universe [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Naruto calls him on it, One Night Stands, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Sasuke is an ass, Sasuke kinda likes it, Slash, debate on whether relationships are worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/pseuds/KizuKatana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, I just think you should do a... test... while you're out here. No strings, no risks. You hate feeling like an ass because you end up breaking up with every girl you think you love. Just... try it with a guy, and see how it goes," Kiba said, flinching at the glare his best friend Naruto threw at him. After all, he had found the perfect candidate. SasuNaruSasu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weatherwax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherwax/gifts).



**Warning: Yaoi (Boy x Boy)** Not appropriate for young readers. 17+

 **Disclaimer** \- If I owned Naruto instead of Kishimoto, the ending would be playing out REALLY differently. And Sakura would not be riding on the back of Sasuke's fucking horse (I mean, if she really does not deserve her own horse by this time in the story, she should just be out of the picture entirely). *sighs* And of course, I make no money from anything I write here.

 **Author's note** \- This short story is just for fun... something light to play with while I am writing Deception. I know Sasuke is OOC, because he is a bit over-sexed, but not too extreme. Just commitment averse, and not asexual. I can't imagine this being more than 3 chapters. Only variable will be whether or not I actually do the lemon in great detail... something I am not sure about yet.

-xXx-

Kiba looked at the head of his friend who was currently slumped over his kitchen table.

"So... how did she take it?"

Naruto sighed heavily. "She cried. Asked me what she had done wrong. And I told her she didn't do anything wrong, but I just... wanted to just be friends."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Dude after all this time, how have you still not learned that that is the WORST fucking thing to say to a girl that you are dumping?"

Naruto raised his head and looked at his friend, his blue eyes filled with guilt. "But it's the truth. I _like_ her, just... not like _that_ anymore. God I am such an asshole. Why does this keep happening to me?"

Kiba actually had a theory on this, but had held his peace for the past five years. He had watched his friend 'fall in love' with girl after girl, only to realize after a few months of dating that he wanted to go back to being just friends. And after each break-up, Naruto would be consumed with guilt for months after.

Given that the 'depression' time lasted often longer than the 'happy' time, Naruto had come to the conclusion after this last breakup that he was just not suited to dating anyone. That he must either have commitment issues, or simply be too shallow to sustain a long-term relationship.

Kiba, however, thought there was a different possible reason for all of this. And more importantly, he had recently found the perfect opportunity for Naruto to try it out. "Hey, you're here for all of the 4th of July weekend, right?"

Naruto nodded glumly. "Yeah, my flight back to LA leaves Sunday night. I'm on the redeye. Have to work Monday, which will suck, but I just really needed to see you. I hate that you live in New York now."

Kiba winced internally. He had felt guilty leaving his friends and family and moving to New York, but the job offer had just been too good. "Look, Naruto. I was wondering. You always tell these girls that it's not them, it's you, and you just want to be friends. Did you ever think that maybe... you're right?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Thanks, asshole. You really know how to make a guy feel better." He sighed. "But it's true. I'm the common factor. It IS me, not them. I just don't know what's wrong with me. I mean... I had liked Sakura for _years_. She finally agrees to go out with me, and within six months I miss being just friends. Hinata was like the nicest and prettiest girl I had ever met, and we didn't even last four months. Then there was TenTen, who I really liked and man she is tough, but it just... didn't last. Ino was great, and so pretty and funny. But... I don't even _know_ what happened there. I think maybe Anko would have been great, but she said I was too nice, so we never really hooked up," Naruto sighed heavily again. "They were all awesome, pretty, sexy, ... but I just ended up liking them better as friends. I always go into it thinking 'this is the one'. But it never lasts. I always end up breaking up with them, feeling like if I can't give them the relationship they want, I can't just fake it with them either. They deserve someone who will love them like that for real. God, I need to just stop dating. I hate feeling like such a dick." With that final statement, Naruto laid his head back down on the table, ignoring the steaming bowl of Ramen that his friend had made for him to try to cheer him up.

This was becoming serious.

"What if you just don't really like girls?"

Naruto's head snapped up at Kiba's comment. "What? Of _course_ I like girls. I've dated tons of girls! I've had _sex_ with all my girlfriends, you know."

"Exactly. And shortly after you start having sex with them, you start to lose interest. Why do you think that is? They all think you're great in bed. So it can't be that the performance was bad. Maybe you just... _shouldtryitwithaguyinstead_." Kiba said the final words out all in a rush and braced for impact, expecting Naruto's fist in his face. After a few seconds of complete silence, Kiba opened his eyes, looking at his friend warily.

Naruto just sat there in complete shock. This had never occurred to him. Why would Kiba think he was... gay?

"Well, wouldn't I have realized it by now if I were gay? I mean... I'm twenty-one. And I've been sexually active since I don't even know. Living with the Pervert started me off pretty early..."

"Exactly. And it was all hetero. You never even _considered_ sex with a guy. I think maybe now you should."

"Are you... asking me out?" Naruto asked, suddenly filled with trepidation. He couldn't lose Kiba as a friend. There's no way he'd risk it. He'd rather live his life married to his right hand and a large jar of Vaseline.

Kiba answered him with a slap across the head. "Of course not, you idiot. _I'm_ not gay. I'm just waiting for enough time to pass that I can ask Hinata out and she won't still be on the rebound from you."

It had been two years. Naruto's guilt crashed back over him, and he hunched his shoulders. That had been the worst break-up of them all. He still felt like shit about it.

Kiba took the opportunity to push ahead. "Look, I just think you should do a... test... while you're out here. No strings, no risks. You hate feeling like an ass because you end up breaking up with every girl you think you love. Just... try it with a guy, and see how it goes."

"So... you're telling me to just go out and look for a one-night-stand, so I can feel better about myself and less of a shallow, commitment-averse asshole?" Sarcasm dripped from Naruto's voice.

Kiba knew what his friend thought about one-night-stands. Naruto had never had one, always insisting it wasn't about sex it was about the relationship. Actually, Naruto liked the relationship so much better than the sex, that the sex actually ruined it.

"Look, there's a guy that one of my friends here was telling me about. He's supposedly sex on a stick, and never sleeps with the same person twice. He's like... a legend in the gay clubs my friend goes to. It will be up front, no strings, and at least one of you will know what the hell you're doing in the bedroom, since I am pretty sure you have never even thought about gay sex and how the mechanics work."

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard, Kiba."

"Look, why not just meet him. We'll go to the club tomorrow night, you can meet each other, and see what happens. You're leaving on Sunday night, so there's no risk. And I can guarantee this guy is good in bed, so if you end up hating it, you'll know for sure you're not gay. This guy supposedly has a reputation a mile long."

"Yeah, and probably an STI list to match. No thanks."

"No, he doesn't sleep with that many. He's actually really selective. Especially not considering how many people are chasing him. He just... doesn't do relationships. At all. I had to send my friend a photo for him to even consider getting set up with you. "

Naruto almost burst a blood vessel. "You sent some random guy a picture of me asking him to have sex with me?! Are you out of your _fucking mind_?" Naruto wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment. He supposed the word 'mortification' had to come from somewhere, right? _Mortem_ was 'death' in Latin... yeah, either he or Kiba was definitely going to die in the next three seconds.

Kiba decided this was not the time to tell Naruto _which_ photo of the blond he had chosen to send. The one where they had decided to go swimming at the last minute, and Naruto had to borrow Neji's extra Speedo. Naruto usually swam in bermudas, and Neji's Speedo had been a little small. Kiba would be sure to tell Suigetsu to make sure Naruto never finds out about what the photo was.

"Look, my friend sent a picture of the guy as well, if you want to see him," Kiba offered, slowly backing away as a seriously pissed off Naruto was advancing on him.

"I don't want to see his picture. You know I don't decide who to sleep with based on what they look like. And what if this guy is some stalker or serial killer, and now he's found his new target? The stupid tourist who flies in for a weekend looking to have some random one-night-stand determine the course of his future sexuality?"

Kiba decided it was best to let Naruto just get it over with, so he stopped backing up and let his friend tackle him to the floor and give him a sharp (but not too hard) shot to the kidney. Naruto quickly rolled off, and lay next to Kiba.

"You really think I'm gay?"

"Well... anyone who doesn't want to date Hinata seems a little suspicious to me. But, I don't know. Have you ever found yourself checking guys out?"

"I'm a personal trainer in LA. It's my job to check guys out and help them improve their physique. But if you mean have I ever wanted to bend a guy over the weight bench and stick my dick in his ass... no. I can't say that I have."

Kiba snickered at the image. "Maybe you just don't have the right clients."

"Look. I really don't know what to expect, but I'll go to the club. I'm not going to look at the guy's photo, though. If I meet him, and I like him, then fine. We'll see. If I meet someone else and decide to go with them, then that's fine, too. I'll just make it clear I'm only in town for the weekend, so no one expects anything to come of this except possibly one night. So don't promise anything to your friend about me agreeing to have sex with him. If I meet someone interesting, great. If not, I'm going home alone. I don't want to feel obligated to sleep with some guy who makes a name for himself on one-night-stands. I'm pretty sure he's not going to end up being my type. And don't give out anything about me besides my photo. Not my last name, address, phone... not even what state I live in. That way if this doesn't work out and the guy turns out to be some sexual stalker, I can get the hell out of New York and he won't be able to find me."

Kiba snickered. "God, you have an over-active imagination. Ok, I'll let Suigetsu know we'll be at the club tomorrow."

Naruto sighed. Somehow he knew he was going to regret this. But at least if he did, it would be on the other side of the fucking country. On Monday, he would leave it all behind.

-xXx-

Uchiha Sasuke watched the blond at the bar. He was still a bit annoyed that Karin and Suigetsu had set him up. And that Suigetsu evidently talked about Sasuke's sex life so much that even his co-workers who barely knew him were sending guys his way to try to get a hook up with him. Sasuke _always_ said no. He didn't need help finding a date if he wanted one. Especially one that came with strings attached. If the guy got all weird and started bugging Suigetsu or Karin for Sasuke's phone number, it would be annoying.

He took a drink of his gin and tonic, letting his eyes rove over the well-built body showcased by the thin black T-shirt and form-fitting jeans. The blond was being approached by probably the sixth guy so far tonight, and the reasons were obvious. He gave off a vibe of possibly straight, but definitely curious. In other words, 'fresh meat'. His build was nice, muscular but not too bulky. Lean and athletic.

And his appearance wasn't over-done. He was dressed almost casually, his only ornament some sort of blue crystal that hung around his neck by a leather cord. Sasuke hadn't gotten close enough to have a good look at his face, but from what he could tell, the guy was as hot as he had looked in the photo. Possibly hotter. But not in a conscious kind of way. To say he looked innocent would have been a stretch, so Sasuke settled on 'nice'.

Usually, that would have been a bit of a turn-off for Sasuke, since he found nice guys either too clingy or a bit of a bore in bed. And he didn't want to deal with feeling guilty about the fact that he had decided to avoid serious relationships at all costs. But 'nice' was somehow not so bad in this guy's case. Naruto just seemed... genuine. Which was rare there. Probably rare anywhere.

The man who was currently hitting on the blond seemed to be having better luck than the ones in the past. They were talking animatedly to each other. At one point, Naruto threw his head back and laughed. Sasuke was just close enough for a bit of the sound to reach him over the music in the club. It was a rich, earthy laugh. Not pretentious, or girly. Not even flirty. Just honest laughter. And by the looks of the people sitting near him, definitely contagious as heads turned and smiles spread. The man sitting next to him chuckled, running his eyes appreciatively over the blond.

The man leaned in, and said something in his ear. After a moment, Naruto nodded and finished his drink. They stood together and went out to the dance floor. Sasuke continued to watch them, sending off the numerous males who approached him with a frigid glare.

He hated being manipulated into something, and he knew that Karin had done just that. Sasuke might have a bit of a thing for blonds, especially ripped ones and this guy more than fit the bill. But he didn't like that it was a set-up. So he was hanging back, trying to see if there was anything creepy or desperate or otherwise off-putting about the guy before he approached him. And, hey, if Naruto found someone else to go off with this evening while Sasuke made up his mind, then it was just one less decision he'd have to make.

That was certainly easier than if he approached the guy and _then_ decided to have nothing to do with him. He wouldn't hear the end of it from Karin, and god knows how annoying she can be. She'd been trying to get him to at least try dating for years. But he had his reasons, and they were not flexible. He sighed, ordering another drink as he remembered how he got here in the first place.

_"Sasuke! Suigetsu has a friend at work who -"_

_"No."_

_"But Sasuke, you haven't even heard what I was going to say!" Karin complained._

_"You are always trying to set me up with someone. I don't need help getting laid. And I am not interested in any other kind of relationship," Sasuke said, turning to walk into the kitchen of their mutual friend's home._

_His phone chimed, and out of habit Sasuke picked it up and checked the message. It was from Karin, and contained a photograph. Sasuke looked at the photo, and unconsciously licked his lips. He glanced up to see Karin grinning._

_"I'm not agreeing to this," Sasuke said, his eyes drawn back to the photo. Whoever he was, he looked damn good in that Speedo._

_"He's only in town for the weekend. He just broke up with his sixth girlfriend, and his best friend thinks he's gay and just doesn't know it. He'll be at the Magnet Saturday night."_

_Sasuke shrugged, pretending to not be interested. "Great. Some straight guy who won't know the first thing about what to do in bed. Sounds like fun," he said sarcastically._

_Karin shrugged. She knew that look on Sasuke's face. God knows she'd seen it enough when they went clubbing, and Sasuke pulled some guy to the nearest hotel to fuck his brains out. Sasuke looked at casual sex as stress relief. No emotions, no relationships._

_"Whatever," she said casually. "He said he didn't want to see a picture of you, anyway. He wasn't going to decide whether or not to sleep with someone based on a photo. He's planning on going, and if he finds anyone interesting enough, he'll go home with them for the night to give his gay side a test drive. If he's not going to base his choice on looks, you probably didn't have much of a chance anyway."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her as she flounced out of the kitchen. Sometimes he really wondered why he was still friends with her._

His week had been hectic, working through the night with his brother, Itachi, on a major merger that their father had set up.

And that brought up the two main reasons why Sasuke would never, ever have a relationship. Work, and his father. Fugaku Uchiha was managing director of one of the major investment banks on Wall Street. Sasuke and Itachi had grown up watching their father work 80 and 100 hour weeks. Which is to say, they grew up never seeing their father except for family vacations.

Sasuke's mother clearly didn't mind. Mikoto had married Fugaku for his money, and she enjoyed spending her days at the spa, the gym, or shopping while the nanny cared for her children.

Sasuke was now following the same career path as his father, more because it was really the only way he knew how to live. And he knew he had no time to ever be able to sustain an _actual_ relationship. Rather than marry someone who was just going to either divorce him for not spending enough time, or use him only for his paycheck, Sasuke had decided he would have sex when he had the need, but eschew relationships. He would have considered paying for service, but the scandal if he got caught with a prostitute was not one he wanted to risk.

Besides, the club scene was fun. You go out, you meet someone, have a conversation, some small sort of personal connection. You leave, go to a hotel, and have great sex. Get rid of all the stress of the past weeks. Then you shower, go home, and get on with your life. No one calls to complain the next day that you worked too late or forgot some 2 month anniversary bullshit. No demands some expensive jewelry or a car as payment for 'services rendered'. Just clean. Simple. Done.

Sasuke's attention was drawn back to the blond on the dance floor. If he were honest with himself, he would admit the fact that if Karin hadn't sent him the photo he would have made a move on the guy already. Naruto was definitely his type. And even if the guy had no experience with other men, the way he moved his body on the dance floor definitely said he knew what those hips and hands god gave him were for.

Sasuke felt his pants tighten somewhat, and frowned, annoyed that the man was getting a reaction like this in him from across the room. Evidently his dance partner was experiencing something similar, because the guy suddenly grabbed Naruto's ass and ground their hips together forcibly.

 _Idiot,_ Sasuke mentally sneered at the guy who had groped the blond. You don't rush things like that. You don't get grabby on the first dance unless you're both totally smashed, which they weren't. Evidently Naruto shared the same opinion, because he shoved the guy back hard and turned and walked off the dance floor.

The blond paused for a moment between the bar and the exit, clearly debating something internally. Sasuke could read his lips as he seemed to murmur 'fuck this'. He turned and headed towards the exit.

Before Sasuke realized what he was doing, he was heading on an intercept path.

. . . . . . .

Naruto walked to the exit of the club, cursing Kiba but mostly himself. This had been the worst idea ever. Naruto didn't know the first thing about picking up someone for a one night stand. Why had he thought even for a minute that this would work? All the guys that had hit on him just came across as sleazy, fake, and/or slightly desperate. The one who had been mildly interesting had turned into an asshole on the dance floor. There's a time and a place for everything, and such a thing as timing. The guy clearly had no sense of any of these.

Naruto had no idea if he'd met 'the sex god' that Kiba had tried to set him up with, but if he had, then the guy was lame. And if the guy had decided not to show, all that proved was that even a sex-addicted nympho had more sense than Naruto had shown by coming here.

Naruto breathed out a small, self-deprecating chuckle. Sex had always been Naruto's least favorite part of dating. Why had he thought even for a second that pursuing meaningless sex would be a good way to determine his orientation?

Kiba had certainly gotten him thinking, though. He couldn't deny that, aesthetically at least, he did find the male form more pleasing than the female form. And dancing with that guy tonight, Naruto definitely had felt the stirrings of attraction. He decided that was sufficient experimentation for tonight. The door was now open. He'd pursue this new facet of himself in his own way at his own pace once he got back to LA and was on more familiar ground.

"Leaving already?" a smooth baritone sounded from behind him.

Naruto turned, and all he could do was blink. There was no doubt in his mind who this person was. He was by far the hottest guy Naruto had ever seen. Yes, Naruto mentally admitted he had just called another male ' _hot_ '. But really, there could be no debating that fact. Even a straight guy would recognize it. At least Kiba had been right on that point.

"Um... yeah. This really isn't my scene. I got talked into coming by my best friend. He sometimes has these crazy approaches to things, and usually I have better judgment, but..." Naruto trailed off, distracted by the black eyes that had flicked over his body before returning to his.

"Too bad," the man said, not seeming to care either way. He leaned back against the pillar he had been standing next to. Naruto couldn't help but notice how this somehow seemed to draw attention to the man's lean, muscular physique and inherent grace. "Not your scene because you're not gay, or not your scene for other reasons?" the black-eyed man asked casually.

Naruto glanced at the exit, which was only about ten feet away. Did he want to talk to this person? Did he want to have this conversation with someone who would probably turn out just like all the other guys who had tried to hit on him that evening?

Naruto shrugged, both in answer to his own internal questions and to Sasuke's. But he responded, moving neither toward nor away from the exit. "I find lame pick-up lines pretty much a turn-off, from guys or girls. So it doesn't really seem like this will be a good way for me to figure anything out. I'm just not interested in this kind of thing. Most of the guys who talked to me tonight seemed either desperate or fake. Neither really does it for me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Most of them?"

Naruto shrugged again. "Well, I haven't pegged you yet. So far you haven't used a lame line on me or tried to grope my ass while pretending to reach for a drink, so..."

Sasuke snorted out a laugh. "I don't need to use lines, and if I put my hand on your ass, there will be no confusion as to what I am reaching for."

Naruto couldn't deny that what this guy said resonated as the truth. He wouldn't need to use a line. And he definitely was confident enough to own his actions... if this guy made a move on someone, he wouldn't pretend it was something else.

"You must be the one that Kiba set me up with," Naruto said, still not sure if he should stay or go.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "I thought you didn't want to know who it was."

"No, I just didn't want my idiot friend to promise some dude I'd never met that I'd have sex with him based on some photoshopped picture he gave me."

Sasuke smirked. "Sounds reasonable. But you didn't even want to look?"

Naruto shrugged. "I work with movie stars and professional athletes back in... back where I live. If looks were all that mattered, I would have figured this out a long time ago."

Sasuke looked at him for a moment. "One-night-stands aren't really about deep relationships, you know. It's pretty much just physical attraction and getting rid of some tension. If you're looking for a _soul mate_ , then you definitely came to the wrong club." There was no disguising the slight sneer that had appeared in his voice.

"I'm not looking for a fucking _soul mate_ ," Naruto said, annoyed at the condescending tone the stranger was taking with him. "I just don't want to hook up with someone who can't even spell his own name just because he has a nice face, or ass, or whatever. Or someone who is an arrogant prick," Naruto said, looking meaningfully at Sasuke at that last point.

Sasuke smirked. He didn't bother denying he could be both arrogant and a prick. It was part of his charm. "So you've never had a one-night-stand, even with a girl?" The idea seemed preposterous given Naruto's good looks.

"Nope. I just think it's stupid. How do you know what will turn the other person on if you've only spent 5 minutes in a bar with them? It's more fun to actually know something about someone before it gets to sex. It makes it more interesting."

"Hn. Well, I've never had a relationship, so I guess I couldn't really say, but I've certainly never had any problems turning on my partners or keeping them... _interested_ ," the man said, the last word absolutely dripping with sexual promise. Even though the words were arrogant, Naruto could tell they were no less than the truth.

"My name is Sasuke. Why don't you come grab a drink with me. You can tell me why relationships are so great, and I can tell you why one night stands are better. Then we can see where it goes from there."

Naruto looked at the completely confident man leaning nonchalantly against the pillar.  At least the guy didn't come off as desperate. Or creepy. But Naruto was pretty sure the evening was not going to end with him convincing Sasuke that he should pursue a relationship with someone.

Naruto let his gaze flick down the length of the man, considering things. Maybe... maybe Kiba's plan wasn't so bad after all. Naruto took a step towards the bar, and Sasuke fluidly levered himself away from the pillar. He felt the man's hand settle on the small of his back, guiding him lightly to the bar. Both felt the electric jolt at the touch. Naruto threw a glance over his shoulder, and wasn't surprised at the wolfish smile that appeared on the man's handsome face.

Sasuke had no doubt who was going to win this little debate. But he was looking forward to having it play out. He considered letting his hand slip lower, but resisted. Unlike Naruto's earlier dance partner, Sasuke was perfectly capable of waiting.

-xXx-

_to be continued..._


	2. The great debate

**Author's note** \- So this debate is one I have had with many friends over time. I would be curious to see who you think wins the argument? I am including what I consider the best points I have heard on both sides on this. For me, it seemed pretty clear which side Naruto and Sasuke would each be on. Let me know what you think. :-)

-xXx-

Naruto felt the heat of Sasuke's hand through the thin material of his shirt. The way his skin jumped beneath the touch surprised him slightly. He was a physical person by nature, and enjoyed hugging and touching in general. But it didn't usually produce this sharp of a response. Naruto lengthened his stride slightly, breaking the contact between them, unsure what to make of the strange intensity. Sasuke allowed his hand to drop, feeling the tingle along his fingers. He flexed them slightly, to dispel the sensation, though his gaze lingered on the well-formed ass that was preceding him to the bar.

They found two stools off to the corner, and sat down facing each other. The bartender came over and took their orders. Naruto stuck to beer, and Sasuke decided to switch from gin and tonic and join him with one. He wasn't here to get wasted tonight. He definitely wouldn't need alcohol to rev up his interest in his partner this evening.

"So... you've decided you might be gay?" Sasuke asked, not bothering to hide the amused skepticism in his voice. There was no doubt the blond was hot. If he wanted to play bi-curious for one night, and Sasuke happened to be the lucky beneficiary, he had no problem with that.

Naruto shrugged as the bartender came back with their beers. He let his gaze briefly slide along Sasuke's torso. Naruto's work gave him pretty much an instant read on what his clients were hiding under their clothes... what 'problem areas' they'd need to focus on. The thighs he'd noticed that were encased by the tight black jeans the man wore looked lean and muscular. No issues there. The dark blue button-down shirt wasn't opened far enough to show any serious skin, but the way the thin, soft fabric pulled against Sasuke's shoulders and arms when he leaned back against the bar indicated that the brunette spent at least _some_ serious time at the gym. Office work alone wouldn't give that kind of lean definition.

Somehow Kiba's suggestion must have penetrated Naruto's subconscious, because he found himself strangely distracted by thoughts of what Sasuke would look like out of his shirt. He forced himself to refocus on the question he'd been asked. He frowned at the tone of it, but understood the underlying skepticism. Hell, he was skeptical, too. "I dunno. My best friend thought it might explain a few things. I'd never really considered it before."

"It's a bit late for exploring your sexual identity, isn't it? You're already in your twenties. You must have had a pretty repressed childhood."

Naruto burst out in laughter, earning him a raised brow. "Sorry... it's just... I was raised by a porn-writing pervert. I can't even remember how old I was when I saw my first naked woman. Sheltered and repressed are probably the _last_ adjectives I'd used to describe my childhood. I seriously think I had a Kama Sutra coloring book in kindergarten."

"That must have generated some interesting parent-teacher discussions," Sasuke said, trying to decide if the blond was joking or not. The fact that he was leaning towards believing the man actually telling the truth disturbed him slightly.

But Naruto was chuckling. "You have no idea. There's pretty much nothing that could shock me sexually at this point after growing up with that guy."

Sasuke filed that piece of very interesting information away for hopefully future use later this evening. "So then... why the late exploration on gender preferences?"

"Well, as much as I was 'over-exposed' to sex as a child, it was all hetero. It just... never really occurred to me to look for anything else. Sex was sort of _defined_ as stuff that happened between a man and a woman."

Sasuke snorted. "How very self-aware of you. So... your friend got tired of hearing your girlfriends complain about your performance in bed, and decided you must be gay?"

Naruto hesitated... he didn't like to brag about his performance in bed. But he didn't want this guy to think he'd never been able to get it up, either. "Nah... I don't have performance issues. Like I said, thanks to my perverted guardian I've seen pretty much kink in the book, and am game for most. Plus, I took up yoga a few years ago to help round out my training for my job and... you know...tantra methods... it increases stamina..." Naruto flushed as the conversation abruptly took a far more intimate turn than he was expecting. Of course, if the evening took the path Kiba prescribed, they'd do a lot more than just _talk_ about sex. But he still suddenly felt like an idiot talking about this stuff. Like the guy who walks into a seedy bar and announced that 'he knows karate, so no one better mess with him'. Just stupid.

Sasuke lowered his lids slightly, letting his tongue slightly wet his lower lip. "So... you're saying you can perform tantric sex?" His voice was low and casual, but his eyes were intently focused.

"Umm... I guess?" Naruto fidgeted with his glass, feeling his face heat up and wishing he would just have stuck to a 'no' on the performance issue question without elaborating. Now he probably sounded like he was bragging. Why did he always say shit without thinking it through?

Sasuke wondered if they guy was bluffing. Claiming to be able to have sex for many hours on end was probably a fairly successful pick-up line. Even Sasuke had to admit he was intrigued, and he rarely bottomed. It was a novelty... a curiosity. Somehow, though, Sasuke didn't think Naruto was the kind of guy to make stuff up just to get laid. And he seemed uncomfortable enough with the conversation that Sasuke thought he just might believe him. Sasuke's expectations on the skill level of his prospective partner for the evening suddenly kicked up by several notches. He shifted on the bar stool, letting his legs fall wider apart to ease the slight tension growing between his legs.

"It's not a big deal," Naruto muttered, trying to change the subject and feeling like an idiot. "Not many people actually find having sex for five or six hours enjoyable, no matter how horny they think they are. I just don't have performance issues, is all I'm saying. I just... generally like the relationship part better than the sex. So Kiba thought -"

" _Kiba_ thought if it isn't an equipment problem, it might be a partner choice problem," Sasuke finished for him.

"Pretty much," Naruto said, looking over at the dance floor to try to dispel some of his embarrassment at the uncomfortable level of intimacy he was feeling with this complete stranger. Jesus, next they'd be comparing sizes. "But I have to say I haven't really been that interested in anyone I met here tonight, so I'm not sure it was such a great plan."

"No one?" Sasuke raised a brow. The low timbre of his voice drew Naruto's eyes back to him. Sasuke took a slow sip of his beer and didn't bother to hide his gaze sliding over Naruto's form. "Yet you decided to stay when you were clearly on your way out the door a minute or two ago. Did you see something that changed your mind?" The way Sasuke lounged back against the bar almost begged people to look at his body, drawing attention to his lean form and fluid movements.

Naruto could feel the suggestive arrogance pumping off the man. It was strange at how it simultaneously turned him on and pissed him off. He'd never reacted this way to a woman that he was interested it. This was decidedly different.

And decidedly stronger.

"I don't know," Naruto said, not wanting to acknowledge the strange pull he felt toward Sasuke, but also not willing to let his gaze drop. He wouldn't deny it. But he also wasn't quite ready to just dive right in. Silently he cursed Kiba for putting all these thoughts in his head. He'd never had this problem before. "I haven't fully decided yet."

Sasuke smirked, leaning back against the bar, resting on his elbows behind him. He noticed the way Naruto's eyes followed the movement of his arms and torso, but didn't remark on it.

"So, we've established what I'm looking for. What about you? I hear you only do one-night stands," Naruto said, not quite able to keep his opinion about that from coloring his voice. In his experience, players like that usually came off as pretty slimy... sort of used-car-salesmen-like. But Sasuke didn't seem like that, really. He seemed arrogant, of course, but also intelligent, direct, and just... _hot_. But not slutty or shallow about it. Somehow the knowledge that Sasuke was just looking for anonymous sex with random people seemed a bit of a let down. Like there should be more to the guy than that.

"That's right. I don't do relationships," Sasuke said, not missing the disparaging tone of voice Naruto had when he had asked the question. It annoyed him, for some reason. Usually he couldn't care less what people thought about him. Especially not a stranger he was in the process of picking up at a club. After tomorrow, he'd never see the blond again. So what could Naruto's opinion possibly matter?

"Have you ever tried dating?"

Sasuke looked bored at the topic. "Dating for more than a night? No."

"What about high school?" Naruto persisted, as though somehow trying to prove that Sasuke was more than he was making himself out to be. Even if it was none of his business. After all, didn't Naruto also come here tonight looking for a one-night experiment? But it bothered him, somehow, to feel like Sasuke was selling himself short.

"Strangely, I was able to decline the offers from all the fangirls in high school. Guys who were interested weren't looking to be in a public relationship anymore than I was at that age," Sasuke leaned back, his strong, tapered fingers gesturing dismissively at the idea.

Naruto acknowledged that being gay would have made dating even harder than it had been for just regular teenage idiots, so he didn't push back on that statement.

"And now?" Naruto asked, curious to see if Sasuke would indeed prove to be the same as all the others, but just with better packaging.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and considered whether the blond in front of him was worth his time to have this conversation with or not. Sure, the guy was hot. But there were other hot blonds in a city the size of New York. And Sasuke _hated_ defending his lifestyle choices. Which is why he never bothered. Ever.

Naruto seemed to sense the other man's hesitation, and he smiled narrowly, taking a drink of his beer. "Yeah, figures. You don't really have any reason, except the usual cliché ones, I guess."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He was many things, but he was not cliché. He wondered if maybe he'd had too much to drink already because he wasn't able to ignore the provocation the way he usually would. "Oh? And what are those," Sasuke asked, not bothering to hide the dangerous edge in his voice.

The tone of it went straight to Naruto's cock, and somehow fed the nascent aggression that had been building in him since he first started talking to the guy. He wanted to escalate this... taste more of it. "Well, usually some bullshit about 'too many women, too little time', or in your case, too many men. Maybe something about not having found 'the one' yet, as though magically the universe was supposed to just serve them up to you with absolutely no effort on your part," Naruto sneered slightly, enjoying the growing anger he sensed in the man next to him. "But usually it just boils down to the fact that - for some people - the exterior is much better than the interior. So they really don't have anything to offer other than sex or maybe a pretty face. They make it out to be that one night stands are their choice, but the reality is that they know that no one would put up with their vain, sorry asses once they got to know them outside of the sack."

A woman would have thrown her drink in Naruto's face or slapped him.

Sasuke simply raised a brow. And retaliated. "Oh? And what about you? I'd guess you're one of those people who need the constant validation of always having a girlfriend, not independent or grown-up enough to be able to spend any time alone. You constantly need to define yourself as 'somebody's boyfriend', rather than an actual person with thoughts, ideas, and goals all of your own," Sasuke took a drink of his beer. "Weak."

They glared at each other for a few minutes, each trying to figure out why they didn't just stand up and walk out. They'd both completely crossed the line of what was reasonable to put up with from a stranger. But somehow... neither walked away. The anger from the blatant insults felt more like foreplay than actual fighting, and as their eyes met, mutual awareness of that fact flashed between them.

Sasuke eyed the blond. There was something about the way that the guy was _not_ trying to get in his pants that Sasuke found extremely attractive. Naruto looked like he really didn't give a fuck if Sasuke left. So he settled back against the bar. People always said that hate sex and make-up sex were hot. He'd never had a relationship, so he wouldn't really know. But the way that the anger he felt at Naruto's words and attitude was blending with the simmering lust he'd felt since first laying eyes on the blond was doing interesting things to the front of his pants, and he wasn't willing to walk away just yet.

"Fine," Naruto said finally. At this point he honestly wasn't sure anymore if he was trying to drive the man away or stir him up. But the conversation was definitely stirring Naruto up. It was so different from the flirting and verbal foreplay he'd had with women. It was much more aggressive and confrontational. And arousing.

He wanted to understand more about how this guy was able to affect him so much... what it was about him that caused this almost visceral reaction. "Then tell me what it is that you look for from a one night stand. What do you get out of it?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and arched his brow. "You mean, besides the mind-blowing sex and multiple orgasms that usually occur? Surely you've had sex with your girlfriends. One night stands just get right to the good part without all the associated baggage."

"Wow. That's a pretty cynical view of relationships," Naruto said, blinking a bit at the absolute certainty in Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke's eyes were steady. "It's just reality."

The calmness with which Sasuke stated that made Naruto think that there was probably a pretty major back-story behind why the man across from him felt that way. Given that Sasuke claimed to never have had a relationship himself, it seemed like a broken heart wasn't the likely cause. Next suspect in line would be the guy's parents, but Naruto figured he wasn't going to go there sitting in a bar after five minutes of talking with the guy, so he let it slide.

"There's more to a relationship than just sex," Naruto offered. "I mean... sex is a part of it, of course, but there's also the friendship. Emotional support. Companionship. Having someone to celebrate with when you're happy, or encourage you when life sucks."

"I have friends for that. I just don't fuck them."

"But..." Naruto started, then paused, knowing that this wasn't really any of his business.

"Just say it, idiot."

"Bastard. I was just trying to be considerate. I mean, it's not my business if you only know one way to have sex," Naruto said, again finding himself wanting to provoke a reaction from the guy.

"I know a lot of ways to have sex," Sasuke said, clearly annoyed at the implication that he was anything less than amazing in bed.

"I don't mean just positions... moods come into sex, too. You can't keep emotions out of it all the time, or it sex is just... boring. Repetitive."

Sasuke almost laughed at the notion of 'emotional sex'. Naruto had clearly been dating women for far too long. "Whatever. When I'm in the mood for sex, I just go to the club. I don't need someone waiting around at home for that to happen."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "There are moods other than 'horny' that can play into sex, bastard. Like... hmmm... what kind of work do you do?"

"You're the one who set the ground rules of not sharing personal information," Sasuke said.

"Ah, right. Well, given the formal way you talk and the designer clothes you're wearing, I'm going to guess business or law or something equally high paying. Probably not a doctor since you have no bedside manner."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow suggestively. "You have yet to see my bedside manner. Don't assume things."

Naruto snickered, realizing he should probably slow down on the beer. The guy definitely didn't have an inferiority complex. Maybe he was a surgeon after all. Those assholes generally had no bedside manner, either. "Whatever. So let's say you just closed a major deal or won a big case. When you get home to your boyfriend to celebrate, you'd want to like - rip-his-clothes-off sex and fuck like porn stars in the entryway, with someone who will tell you... I dunno... how big your cock is and scream out that you are the best while you pound them into the floor," Naruto paused, suddenly looking uncertain. "Well, if you're the one who does the pounding... I mean... um... "

Sasuke just smirked as Naruto blushed slightly, fumbling with his words. "Anyway, the point is that you want to feel like the hunter who just came back with the big kill, and your mate is there to reward and appreciate you. It's caveman-like, but that's the way emotions work. But that isn't really something you can explain to a total stranger, who will probably just think you're talking trash or not even understand what the big deal of the victory was anyway, since they know nothing about you," Naruto explained.

Sasuke just took a sip of his beer, his eyes amused. "What makes you think I don't have porn-star sex with someone I just met? And I don't need a special occasion to make them scream when I fuck them."

Naruto laughed slightly, "Arrogant bastard. Fine, so you fuck like a porn star with your one-nighters. _Whatever_." He took a swallow of his beer and continued. "But what about when - say - you lose a major client or your boss was an ass that day or something. Or when you're sick. Or you get in a fight with your family," Naruto noticed the way Sasuke tensed when he mentioned family. "Then you'd want someone who is going to just be there, cook you a nice dinner and then put you to bed with slow, gentle sex that shows they care about you... that there is someone who believes in you, and knows you'll make it through this mistake or whatever. Or even have angry sex, and let you vent your frustrations a bit? Slam them up against the wall, call them a whore, whatever."

"I don't make mistakes, and I don't need emotional support, so I don't have to worry about that," Sasuke said, finishing off his beer. Naruto could tell the man was a bit uncomfortable. The discussion about straight-up sex was fine, but clearly when deeper emotions came into play, Sasuke shut down. "Besides, I don't need to be in a relationship with someone to have that. You can tell within five minutes on the dance floor if someone is into fast and rough, or slow and gentle. I can pick whatever I need when I want it, without having to try to maintain a relationship on top of working eighty-some hours every week."

Naruto noticed the biting tone that came into Sasuke's voice as he talked about trying to maintain a relationship while working long hours. Naruto worked sometimes fifty hours a week, and that was a killer. He couldn't imagine pulling those kind of hours on a regular basis, and wondered why anyone would voluntarily. Even if the pay was amazing, it still meant you'd have no life outside of work. "Wow, you must really love your job."

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

Naruto took a drink of the full beer the bartender had left for him. "I mean, to stay in a job that takes up all of your time like that. Even if it paid incredibly well, you'd have to really love what you do. That's cool, I guess. I mean, for me, I like my job a lot, but it doesn't completely fulfill me. I have hobbies, friends, a girlfriend... I get different things from the different elements in my life. I don't think I love any one thing enough to really give everything I had to it."

Sasuke sat there for a minute, watching a drop of condensation roll down the side of his beer. _Love his job_? He frowned... the concept felt foreign and... inaccurate. But also somehow irrelevant. He had never really considered having a choice in his career, so what did it matter if he loved it or not? Or if he even liked it?

He noticed somewhat distractedly that Naruto hadn't mentioned family in his list of things he spent his time on. He wondered if Naruto didn't have any family, or if he just hated them and had nothing to do with them. He didn't know if he felt pity or envy of the fact that the blond didn't have them on his list.

"It's not like I have nothing else besides work in my life. I just realized early on that - given my career - the types of relationships that are open to me are limited. I can have someone who cares only about my money, and doesn't really mind that I can't spend any time with them. Or I could find someone who actually cares for me and wants to be with me, and spend my life disappointing them."

Naruto shifted, somehow feeling depressed by the man's words. It sounded... lonely. "That sucks."

"It's not like I'm lonely, idiot." Sasuke said scornfully, as though reading Naruto's thoughts. "I have no trouble finding companionship when I want it."

Naruto found his sympathy for the guy rapidly disappearing. "Asshole _._ But at some point, you're going to get a little to old to be going to the club. The transition from 'sexy' to 'creepy' can happen pretty quickly."

Sasuke's smile was cynical. "Ah, but that's where all my money will come into play."

"But... wasn't part of the reason that you didn't want a relationship because you didn't want someone who likes you only for your money?"

Sasuke shifted. He didn't really have a come-back for that one. But it was a long way off... he wasn't going to worry about it now. If anything he had the opposite problem. He too many people trying to get in his pants most of the time. He idly swirled his beer in his glass, watching the bubbles rise to the surface.

Some of Naruto's observations struck a little too close to home. The people that knew him well had never questioned his career path. He was an Uchiha... Fugaku's son. There had never been any question about what he would do with his life. And Sasuke's sex partners were more interested in what was in his pants to worry about what was in his head or life. He'd never really had a completely objective, non-involved party discuss any of this with him. He didn't know what to make of it.

The conversation had gotten a bit heavy, and they both felt their gaze drifting out across the club, trying to diffuse the mood.

Naruto cleared his throat, deciding that discussing Sasuke's career choice and work-life balance was probably out of bounds for a complete stranger. "Ok, so assuming all you're really interested in is sex, you must still have found that some partners were better than others. I mean, all your past hook-ups couldn't have been equally mind-blowing. Weren't there ever any that were so good that you wanted to see them again, or get to know them better, even just sexually? Wouldn't it be better to just take the best one and go back to that person again? They'd know your likes, dislikes... you'd reduce the risk of STIs or serial killers..."

Sasuke snorted, glad to pull the conversation back to a somewhat safer topic. "Someone has an over-active imagination, I see."

Naruto just shrugged. "You can't tell me that a guy that looks like you has never had a stalker. Or ten."

Sasuke noted the not-so-subtle compliment that was embedded in that statement.

"My worst stalkers came from school or work. People I have to see every day, rather than just someone who grinds against me at a club. And at work, I have to at least play nice. Whereas in a club, I can just kick them into the nearest wall."

Naruto snickered, more than able to pull a visual on that one. Sasuke felt his lips twitch in response.

"I guess that's part of the whole idea about a one-night stand, though," Sasuke said, thinking about it for a minute. "You don't know who you're fucking. Could be a serial killer or a stalker, could be someone who's married. Could be your boss's nephew. You know nothing about them. It heightens the thrill, I suppose. Most people feel vulnerable when they're naked. Even more so at the point of orgasm. Doing it with a stranger just... sharpens the risk of that moment of complete vulnerability."

They way Sasuke had looked directly into Naruto's eyes when he talked about cumming had made Naruto's throat a little dry. Jesus, that guy was just illegally attractive. "Hmmmm," Naruto said noncommittally, taking a sip of his beer to wet his dry throat. "I guess I'm a pretty risk-averse guy. I don't think wondering if I'm screwing a serial killer or someone else's wife would get me off particularly."

 _Ugh_. _Nice guy_ , Sasuke thought somewhat derisively, again wondering why it wasn't the turn-off that it usually was for him. Though what Naruto said next had him re-evaluating.

"Though, it would be hot for it to be my boss's niece. Then every week he'd be busting my ass about my performance in the office, I'd be thinking about the fact that - as soon as the old bastard left for the night I'd be bending his sweet little niece over his desk."

Sasuke snickered into his beer. "So... you'd use someone because they were related to your boss, but you think one-night stands are beneath you?"

Naruto laughed. "Nah. I'd never date someone just because of that. And I never actually said that one-night stands are beneath me... I've just never seen the point of them. I'm just saying that... if I _did_ end up in a 'forbidden' relationship like that, it would be hot. But I'd only do it if I actually liked the girl... or guy... or whatever. It would just add an extra layer in. I mean, pretending and role playing is fun, but it's even better when you know what the reality is. Like... the contrast between the way a person is in real life and the way they are in the sack. 'Lady in the street, freak in the bed' sort of thing."

Sasuke shrugged, but his eyes were intense and locked on Naruto's and he leaned forward slightly. "You get that either way. I mean, we're talking now. I have a sense for what you are like as a person in public," Sasuke's voice dropped low and he leaned forward. "So later tonight, when I'm fucking you and you're screaming my name, I'll get to see what you're like in bed."

Naruto felt his skin tighten slightly at the words. He leaned back, rubbing the back of his head, trying to break the tension. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, trying to ignore how Sasuke's eyes followed the motion of his tongue. "Hmm, don't get ahead of yourself. We're just talking here. But in any case, that's not what I meant. Most people here at the club are pretty fake. I mean, if someone goes out to a club to get laid, they pretty much already have their 'game face' on. You don't really get to see what they're like in real life."

Sasuke raised a brow, indicating Naruto should make his point.

"OK, so... let's ignore for the moment whether or not you could actually pull off a relationship if you wanted one," Naruto began, ignoring the glare that Sasuke threw him. "You say this is all about the sex for you, right? I mean, for me, usually the first time I had sex with my girlfriends it was hot, but pretty vanilla. You don't know them yet. So you don't know what their kinks or limits are. But if you don't know the person at all, you wouldn't even know their personalities much. Doesn't it get kind of... I don't know... _boring_ after awhile? Sort of the same basic thing over and over but just with a different face each time?"

"Most people would say that having a different partner each time would make it more exciting," Sasuke said drily. "And added to that, I can always choose whatever looks or age I want."

"Really? Hmmm.. I dunno. Think about having a generic hot girl... erm... hot guy going down on you. That's good, fine... kind of sexy, whatever. Now... what if you knew that he was a kindergarten teacher? Or a nurse? Or... the head attorney of a major law firm? Or a Navy Seal?"

Sasuke shifted slightly in his chair.

"See? Each one of those has a different hotness factor. The more you know about someone, the more specific the sex becomes. It's not generic anymore."

Sasuke shrugged one shoulder. "True, but I can find out what someone's job is easy enough in five minutes of conversation. I could get that same rush. And, I could get a new one each week," Sasuke smirked, signaling the bartender to bring them more beer.

"Maybe, but you can do that with the same partner as well. Think about the head of a law firm _pretending_ do be a nurse going down on you. Way hotter than the actual nurse. You can still get the variety, but now you add layers. But that's just the surface stuff, anyway. The more you get to know someone, the more fun you can have with it."

"Maybe," Sasuke allowed. "But there is something about the idea of a 'perfect stranger'. You can ask for anything, tell them anything, and you don't have to worry about 'next day awkwardness', because you're never going to see them again," Sasuke said, feeling pretty confident in his argument now that they were safely back away from emotions and family.

"Hmmmm. But there are some things that you wouldn't dare ask a stranger for. I mean... like you said, you never know who they really are. They might go tell your family or your boss about it. You can get your basic fetishes taken care of, I bet, but not the really deep stuff."

Sasuke looked at the blue-eyed blond sitting next to him. Somehow, he couldn't really imagine that guy having kinks so far off main stream that this would be an issue. "Oh, really? So, _Naruto_ , what are your deep, dark fetishes that you are so afraid to show to the world."

Naruto flicked his finger against his beer glass, the sound making a tiny chime. "Tch. If I had anything like that, didn't I just finish saying I wouldn't tell some asshole I just met at a bar?" Naruto paused a little, clearly faltering slightly under the intense, skeptical look coming from his companion. "But actually, I don't. My kinks are pretty mainstream."

Sasuke gave him a smug _'I thought so'_ look.

"But I bet a guy like you has some dark ones," Naruto said, a bit of smugness creeping into his voice as well.

"A guy like me?" Sasuke said, almost daring Naruto to try to categorize him after meeting him for such a short time.

"Yeah... smart, attractive, entitled, emotionally constipated," Naruto took a drink, enjoying the annoyance that flashed across Sasuke's face. "Family issues. I dated a girl sort of like you once."

Sasuke drew his brows together, not liking to be compared to a girl under pretty much any circumstance.

"She was... sort of your polar opposite, but had a lot of the same issues. Physically very attractive, talented, intelligent, came from a super powerful family. Had major issues with her father and her older cousin. Even a bit with her little sister. Family pressures. I bet you've got daddy issues. You got a brother?"

Sasuke's hand tightened around his glass before he could control it. Naruto noticed and smirked. "Yeah, pretty much the same. She dealt with it by totally withdrawing emotionally and trying to disappear. You act like an emotionless asshole. But it's pretty much the same thing."

"And how does this have anything to do with sex?" Sasuke asked, not even trying to keep the biting tone out of his voice. He found it disconcerting to be read so completely by this idiotic blond who'd only met him like ten minutes ago. The urge to get up and walk out was returning. But he found himself perversely curious to hear what the man had to say.

"She was pretty shy and conservative at first. Then one week, after her father had told her she was basically worthless and her cousin had spent the rest of the week rubbing her face in how much better he was than her, I told her to tie me up and pretend I was her cousin. She went insane. Literally whipped me to within an inch of my life. It was probably the most intense sexual experience I have ever had. We never did it that way again, but after that, she was a changed person. I mean, she was still not exactly outgoing, but she was much more assertive. In bed and in her life." Naruto had never told Kiba this. But if his friend ever actually worked up the nerve to ask Hinata out, he was going to be in for one hell of a shock in the bedroom when she broke out her 'hope chest'.

Sasuke shrugged in mild interest, not really sure what the story had to do with him. The notion of tying Naruto up did hold a certain amount of appeal, though. But his brain was completely unprepared for where Naruto was apparently going with this conversation.

Naruto grinned leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand. "So tell me Sasuke. Ever ask anyone to role play as your brother, and fuck him into the floor or make him suck your dick?"

Sasuke's beer slipped from his hand and hit the table with a thump, just missing tipping over and creating a mess.

" _Jesus_ ," Sasuke's brain seized around the idea of Itachi, naked and on his knees and -... Sasuke drew a breath. He was _not_ going to go there. He looked up to find amused blue eyes waiting for his.

"See... that's not something that you'd ever ask for, or maybe even ever _think_ to ask for from a stranger. It might not turn out to be one of your kinks, but it might be," Naruto shrugged as if he hadn't just done the emotional equivalent of announcing the advent of the apocalypse. "But you'd never run the risk of playing that sort of thing out with a total stranger."

Sasuke forced his brain to erase the last part of their conversation and the associated mental images from his memory so he would be able to continue functioning. He'd deal with the troubling topic and response it evoked in him later. "Shit, Naruto. You approach sex like some research project or sex therapist."

Naruto was a little surprised to see that Sasuke was still sitting, and hadn't put a fist through his face or walked out. He didn't know why he felt the need to rattle the guy so much. But something about the way Sasuke was approaching his life just pissed Naruto off, even though it was really none of his business.

Sasuke looked at him for a minute, deciding it was time to get back onto the main objective of the evening. Which was not debating the finer points of relationships or casually discussing incestuous relationships with his brother. He needed to take back control of the conversation. "Tell me something, _Naruto_ ," Sasuke said, leaning in so close that Naruto could feel the breath of the man's words brush against his ear. The way the low voice emphasized his name was doing strange things to Naruto's ability to think clearly. "Haven't you ever gotten so turned on that you just wanted to throw your girlfriend down on the bed and fuck her? For no other reason that you just need to drive into her?"

Naruto shivered, and it wasn't from the image of him having sex with any of his ex-girlfriends. It was the image of acting out those words with Sasuke. Naruto felt almost light-headed at the rate at which the blood left his brain and rushed south. "Uh... not really."

Sasuke smirked, noting the glazed look that had suddenly appeared in the blue eyes. This close, Sasuke could see how intensely blue they were. He didn't remember ever seeing eyes quite that color before.

Naruto had to take a moment to gather his thoughts. The annoyingly amused look in the onyx eyes observing him helped. "I mean, it turns me on to get them turned on, you know? But usually it was them that signaled they wanted sex. I'm really not that into it, outside of the relationship side of it. That's why this idea of Kiba's was so stupid. If sex is my least favorite part of a relationship, then why I am looking for a one-night stand to help me figure out my orientation? It's like... ordering a steak dinner and just eating the side salad."

"If you've never just needed to just straight up fuck with no ulterior motive, then you've definitely been playing for the wrong team."

Sasuke waited for Naruto to make some sort of objection either to his statement or his proximity. When neither happened, he decided it was time to take this to the next level.

"Follow me," Sasuke said tersely, standing up. He finished his beer and set the glass down with a sharp click, then turned and began walking towards the men's room.

Naruto raised his eyebrows in question, but followed willingly enough.

. . . . .

Sasuke led them to the men's room, which was thankfully empty.

"Let's try a little experiment."

Sasuke pushed Naruto into one of the stalls, but didn't come inside with him. Instead, he closed the door, separating them.

"What the fuck?" Naruto asked, looking around disgustedly at the filthy floor.

"I want you to try something for me," Sasuke's voice came through the ugly metal door.

Naruto just stood there with his hands on his hips, glaring at the closed stall door.

"What?" he bit out finally.

"Don't be such a girl. You'd think this was your first time ever getting dragged into the bathroom stalls or something," Sasuke said, amusement in his voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ this is my first time getting dragged into the men's room. I've been straight for the past 21 years."

Sasuke considered the number of eyes that had followed the blond's delectably toned ass as they had made their way to the men's room. "I find that a little hard to believe."

"Whatever, asshole. What are we doing in here. You're not even in here with me. What, am I supposed to be taking bacterial cultures for the health department or something?"

"Like I said, we're going to try a little experiment about what turns you on. I want you to close your eyes and think about the hottest sex you've ever had with one of your girlfriends. The moment she came, the moment you came, whatever kinky thing you did in bed or wherever. Just focus on that, ok?"

Naruto gave his unsavory surroundings one last skeptical glance, then complied. "Fine."

Sasuke waited a minute. "Are you thinking of something?"

"Something besides whether a roach is going to crawl up my pant leg? Sure."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes. "And?"

"And what?" Naruto asked, sounding definitely annoyed now.

"Are you getting hard?"

"Of course not. I'm standing in a disgusting bathroom by myself, thinking about a girl I broke up with because I wanted to just be friends."

Sasuke pulled open the door, then came in, closed it. And locked it.

Naruto quirked a brow and opened his mouth to make some sort of snide comment, but Sasuke had turned to face him, his eyes dark and predatory. Naruto's words stilled on his lips as Sasuke took a step towards him that brought their bodies just a hair's breadth from touching. Sasuke leaned in, placing a hand on either side of Naruto's head, effectively pinning him against the dirty stall wall. Their bodies were close enough that if Naruto drew a deep enough breath, his chest would brush against Sasuke's.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto said, annoyed at himself for the stammer. All thoughts about the hygiene of his surroundings had completely vanished from his mind.

Sasuke gave a slow, sexy smile, and leaned in so his lips almost brushed Naruto's ear. "Like I said, _Naruto_. We're doing an experiment." Sasuke breathed in Naruto's scent. "Hn. You smell good." He let his breath out in a slow, hot flow over Naruto's neck, and was gratified to see the shiver that ran through the tanned skin there.

"Uh... thanks. You... you smell good, too," Naruto said, realizing that it was true. He'd never really been a fan of the flowery perfumes that his girlfriends wore. He could smell Sasuke's aftershave, and the slight musk of the man. He found the scent... incredibly attractive.

"Hn," Sasuke said, not bothering to hide the arrogance in his tone. "Now let's try having you think of something else."

"Ok," Naruto said, trying to focus on the man's words and not on the heat coming off the toned body standing an inch away from him.

"Close your eyes," Sasuke said, keeping his voice low.

Naruto closed his eyes, focusing on keeping his breathing steady and trying to control his rapidly spiking pulse at the man's proximity.

"I want you to think about me sliding my hand under your shirt."

Sasuke's hands stayed braced where they were on either side of Naruto's head. "Feel the palm of my hand running over your abs, feeling how toned they are."

Naruto took a breath, and nodded slightly.

"Now my hand is sliding up. I take a finger and trace around your nipple. Once. Twice. Then I roll it between my fingers, rubbing it. Chaffing it just a little with my nail, but not too much."

Naruto shifted slightly.

"Do you like that?" Sasuke asked, his voice husky, his hands still unmoved from their position on the stall wall.

"It's... ok," Naruto tried not to be annoyed at how low his voice was.

"Hmmm... now I let my tongue do the same thing. I circle your nipple with my tongue. Once. Twice. Then I lick it. The skin tastes raw, and I close my teeth over it to scrape it a little."

Naruto let out a small, strangled breath, and Sasuke felt desire flood through his body. He wanted to hear all the sounds that pink mouth could make when he was doing more than playing around.

Sasuke's fingers twitched against the metal wall, itching to actually be doing the actions that his words were describing. He had to fight to keep his voice controlled.

"I slide my hand back down over your stomach. Feel my hand on the waistband of your jeans. Now I'm slowly undoing the button and pulling down your zipper."

Naruto felt sweat break out on his upper lip. His eyes fluttered open, and he was instantly trapped by the black, magnetic vortex of Sasuke's gaze.

"Are you concentrating for me, _Naruto_?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and dripping sex. He could see the impressive tent already forming in Naruto's jeans, and felt an answering tightness in his own.

"Shit," Naruto said, his voice rough and shaking with lust. And Sasuke hadn't even touched him yet.

"Should I keep going, Naruto?" Sasuke purred, his voice low, sending vibrations directly to Naruto's cock.

"Fuck," was all Naruto could manage in reply.

-xXx-

_to be continued..._

So... I think Naruto already pretty much has his answer as to his orientation. LOL. Now the question is... will he feel the need to continue this now that he already knows his preference? And did his words change any of Sasuke's thinking. Thoughts? What would you like to see happen? I have the next chapter sketched out, but would be curious to hear your thoughts.

:-)


	3. One night

**Warning: Hard Yaoi (Boy x Boy)** Lemon - explicit boy x boy sex in this chapter. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** (please!). Not appropriate for young readers. 17+

 **Author's note** \- Of course, the theoretical debate on sex is pretty irrelevant when you get two horny guys (or girls or any combination thereof) alone in a hotel room, but we had to get them there with a bit of context. Debating morals around sex is like debating religion or politics. It's fun, but never actually changes anyone's mind. :-)

xXx-

_"Should I keep going, Naruto?" Sasuke purred, his voice low, sending vibrations directly to Naruto's cock._

_"Fuck," was all Naruto could manage in reply_.

Naruto drew a shuddering breath, taking in the clean, heady scent of the man standing inches from him. He could feel the breath from Sasuke's words brush against his ear, and it caused goose bumps to race across his neck. His brain functions had all but ceased, making answering Sasuke's question temporarily impossible. But before he had even entered the club, he had already made the decision that - if he found someone he was honestly attracted to - he would see this through.

He was over twenty years old. It was time he found out if he was giving up on relationships, or just needing to look in... different places. And if sex with a stranger if it would help him figure that out without potentially hurting the person he was experimenting on, then it was worth it.

Up until now, sex had been... not exactly a _chore_ , but definitely something he did solely to please his partner. And after a while, his partners would notice that the enjoyment was one-sided and that knowledge would slowly corrode the relationship.

As he felt the heat jumping between him and this stranger he had met in the bar, the absolute last word that Naruto would use to describe how he felt about possibly having sex with Sasuke would be 'chore _'._

"Do you want me to stop?" Sasuke repeated, his voice rough with desire.

"Yes," Naruto finally replied.

The muscles in Sasuke's arms tensed as he tried to force himself to obey this decision and step back. It was harder to do than he had thought it would be. Still frozen inches from the blond, he locked his eyes onto the steady blue gaze. Sasuke could see the desire pooled in those eyes... felt the heat pumping off that body... and he wanted to call Naruto out on his blatant lie. He could accuse Naruto of being a tease, but the truth was that Naruto had been nothing but upfront about his hesitation about the whole thing. It was Sasuke's own fault for getting himself so worked up about this random guy that he had to fight to keep himself from closing the small distance that remained between them and wipe away Naruto's words of denial. The idea of finding a different partner for the evening had lost all appeal. Sasuke wanted _this_ man.

Some of his frustration must have shown on his face, because Naruto smirked. Sasuke felt his anger snap.

"I think..." Naruto said, trying to clear up the misunderstanding. His hands fisted into Sasuke's hair. "... that this test has already been pretty conclusive."

Naruto drew their mouths together, not breaking eye contact or hiding from the anger that he had seen flash in Sasuke's dark eyes at his earlier words.

Comprehension washed over Sasuke has he realized the meaning behind what Naruto was saying, and his anger was quickly drowned in a flood of desire and relief as Naruto drove their mouths together in a fierce, open-mouthed kiss.

Naruto pulled back slightly, brushing his lips across Sasuke's experimentally before pulling their mouths together again more forcefully. The slightly rougher, firmer texture of Sasuke's mouth was appealing to Naruto in a way that smoother, glossed lips of his previous lovers were not. Naruto stepped forward, completely closing the distance between their bodies, allowing them both to feel the extent of arousal already pulsing between them. Sasuke heard a groan and realized it had come from his own throat.

He told himself that he would have let the blond go, if Naruto had rejected him. But he was damn glad he didn't have to.

Despite their conversation earlier in the evening, he had expected Naruto to be more tentative, this being the first time he was with another man. But there was nothing hesitant about the way the blond's slick tongue was sliding along the inside of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's hips angled forward, instinctively seeking friction against the hard body pressed against him. He heard a small gasp escape from the mouth that was entangled with his, and felt a surge of aggressive need to draw out even more.

Sasuke's hands slid down the wall of the stall, then closed briefly around the small of Naruto's back, pulling their bodies together with more force.

"Ah, _shit_ ," Naruto gasped out as the friction between their erections became even more pronounced. He had never been this turned on in his entire life. Letting his body simply take control from his now useless brain, he pushed forward, shoving Sasuke up against the other side of the stall and pressed their bodies even harder together, his fists still tightly gripping the soft, black hair.

"Fuck," Sasuke gasped out, his hands grabbing Naruto's well-shaped ass and half lifting him as he thrust against him. Sasuke felt the tightening heat in his groin and knew he was about to cum, simply from grinding fully clothed in a dirty bathroom stall like some horny, untried schoolboy. The shock of that thought was enough to snap him out of it.

He stilled the motion of his hips and pulled his head back just enough to cause a breath of separation between their lips.

Sensing his partner's withdrawal, Naruto loosened his grip on Sasuke's hair and took a half step back, blue eyes questioning black.

"Not in here. Let's go." There was no question in Sasuke's voice as to whether Naruto would be leaving with him anymore.

Naruto nodded, a trace of awkwardness seeping in as his blood started to cool. "So... where are we going?" He tried to act casual, as though this was not a completely new experience for him. Making out in a public area was relatively safe. There was only so far it could go.

Leaving with Sasuke was an entirely different thing. There would be no turning back now.

Sasuke seemed to sense the tension in Naruto, and briefly brushed his hand down Naruto's back. He never took lovers to his apartment. It was across town, for one thing, and therefore inconvenient. It also meant that then they would know where he lived, which was something he avoided at all possible costs. Somehow, though, the idea still flickered across his mind. The thought of taking Naruto there somehow appealed to him... the idea of taking Naruto to his own bed, rather than an anonymous hotel room.

But he hesitated, not sure where that idea was coming from. "Well, there's a decent hotel a couple blocks away," Sasuke started. "Or... we could go to my place up-town."

Naruto wasn't expecting to be offered a choice. He didn't want to have to make any decisions on the logistics of a one-night stand. It wasn't his area of expertise. "What do you usually do?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hotel's closer," he said casually, not quite ready to voice a preference to go to his place.

"Then let's go to the hotel," Naruto said. It felt a little... cliché, but it was what he had signed up for. Going to Sasuke's apartment felt more like a date. The hotel better reflected what this actually was, in Naruto's mind. He wasn't going to delude himself. Sasuke had been honest about the boundaries of this night and what he was willing to offer. Naruto would respect that, and fight against his own nature that kept trying to turn this into something more than it was.

Sasuke simply nodded, not sure why he felt disappointed in Naruto's choice. It was for the best, though. There was a reason why he had never offered to take anyone to his place before. He told himself he was relieved that Naruto had not chosen his apartment.

They headed out the door of the club, and walked the short distance to the hotel.

. . . . .

By the time they entered the hotel room, Naruto was wishing somehow that it had simply been attached to the club. It was one thing to agree to the idea of going to a random room to have sex with a stranger when all his blood had been pumped into his dick and his brain had been cloud watching. Now, with the hormones cooled and his breathing normal, it felt a little forced.

Was he supposed to start some sort of conversation? Should he just strip? Was he supposed to make some sort of move on Sasuke?

Sasuke had had much more experience in how these things worked, and felt none of the awkwardness that Naruto did.

Sasuke casually removed his watch, setting it next to the TV above the wet bar , followed by his wallet and phone. "Are you hungry?" he asked smoothly. "We could get some room service."

Naruto shook his head as he looked around the room while Sasuke removed his shoes and socks. It was nice. Definitely a higher end hotel. Naruto wondered what the nightly rate was in a place like this, feeling annoyed again that Sasuke had not let him pay. He definitely wasn't used to being treated like 'the girl' in a relationship.

 _But this isn't a relationship_ , he reminded himself. "Is this the place you usually go?" Naruto asked, not sure if the question was out-of-bounds or not, but honestly a bit curious. It was considerably more up-scale than what he had always envisioned 'love motels' to be.

Sasuke shrugged. "Hotels that charge by the hour generally don't meet my standards of hygiene." It wasn't exactly an answer, but Naruto decided not to push it.

In truth, the hotel was much nicer than the ones Sasuke usually used on these occasions. Sasuke had walked over to the bed, and was unbuttoning his shirt. Naruto stood there, watching the deft, nimble fingers work each fastening. He found the sight somehow both erotic and nerve-wracking. Sasuke casually undid the final button, then pulled his shirt off, tossing it over the back of a nearby chair. Naruto swallowed at the sight of the pale torso now bared to his view. He had significantly underestimated just how hot this guy would look without his shirt on.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, and quirked a brow.

Naruto realized he was still fully clothed... not even having removed his shoes.

"Why don't you take your shoes off and come here," Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed, lounging back casually against the pillows in just his jeans. He was usually much more aggressive in these situations, but he wanted to give Naruto a chance to decide if he was really ready for this. Sex wasn't fun unless both participants were willing.

Naruto removed his socks and shoes, then walked over. He wished he'd had a bit more to drink. Somehow, his earlier decision to face this relatively sober now seemed like a bad one.

Sasuke made no move to touch him, or remove any more of their clothing. He simply looked at Naruto, as if waiting for something.

"Changed your mind?" Sasuke asked after a few moments.

Naruto took several seconds to think about his answer. It was true that the pounding urgency to rip Sasuke's clothes off had abated from when they were in the men's room together. But as he slid his eyes over the well-toned torso of his prospective lover lounging on the bed, Naruto couldn't deny that there was still a thick attraction that pulled between them.

Slowly, Naruto shook his head, sliding the fingers under the hem of his black T-shirt and pulling it over his head, leaving his tan chest bare except for the blue crystal suspended there by the leather cord. Sasuke's eyes darkened as he took in Naruto's lean but perfectly defined chest and arms.

"Very nice," Sasuke murmured appreciatively. "Why don't you join me over here?"

Now that they were finally committed to this, Naruto felt some of his nerves melt away. He had always prided himself on bringing his partners pleasure in bed. This was his chance to see if he was equally skilled at pleasing a male lover as he was his female lovers. His approach to sex was one of intimacy, not mechanics. He paid attention to his partner, observed their responses to see what pleased them and what didn't, and adjusted accordingly.

Naruto knew instinctively that Sasuke would not appreciate a passive lover. He had said that sex was a way for him to release the tensions in his life, both sexual and other. Naruto could understand that.

And he readily admitted that one area of appeal about having sex with another man was that neither would have to hold back. He wouldn't have to worry about breaking him or over-powering him. The idea was intriguing.

He kept his eyes locked on Sasuke's as he reached down and slid his hand over one of Sasuke's clothed knees, then wrapped his fingers around it, squeezing gently. He lifted the leg slightly, kneading the muscles of the calf through the fabric of his jeans as he worked his way down to the ankle. He sat down on the bed, settling Sasuke's bare foot in his lap as he dug his thumbs into the arch of the foot.

Sasuke groaned at the intense pleasure as the motion was repeated, the sudden release of tension sending ripples of goose bumps over his flesh with each press of those skilled fingers. Who knew the foot was an erogenous zone? He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard.

Naruto's gaze was fixed on the erotic sight Sasuke made, the way the tendons in the pale neck pulled taut as he arched back, the lightly visibly play of the abdominal muscles as they tightened, then relaxed. Naruto had recognized that Sasuke was attractive the first moment he saw him, but seeing Sasuke like this he realized that calling this man 'attractive' was a gross understatement. Sasuke was... a work of art. If most people were stick drawings, Sasuke was a daVinci.

"Shit, you're good at this," Sasuke said, his eyes opening and focusing on Naruto. "Are you a professional foot masseuse or something?"

Naruto chuckled. "No, but I know a lot about muscle anatomy. You said you were stressed. There are nerve clusters in your feet that can help release some of that tension."

"Mmmm," Sasuke said, letting his head fall back again, but keeping his eyes open, enjoying the sight of Naruto's hands on his body, the way the toned muscles moved beneath the tan skin with each motion. "Here I was thinking I was going to need to relax _you_."

"This relaxes me. I know what I'm doing with foot massages," Naruto said with mock arrogance as he slide one of his hands under Sasuke's pant leg and kneaded the muscle there.

Even that small motion of Naruto's hand in the general direction of Sasuke's crotch made heat start to pool between Sasuke's thighs. Naruto noticed the slight stirring of Sasuke's groin, but ignored it in favor of turning his attention to Sasuke's other foot.

It struck him that Naruto was doing exactly what he had described in their earlier conversation... analyzing his partner and trying to be whatever Sasuke needed as a bed mate. To say that Sasuke's past lovers had never tried to please him would be a blatant lie. But it was also true that Sasuke had never had someone look deeper than his obvious sexual needs - not at the more holistic fact that Sasuke was seeking a release of stress from his life, not just his groin. A good fuck did both. But evidently a foot massage could be helpful as well.

Sasuke found it almost more intimate than sex, because it involved more thought about Sasuke as a person, not just a sexual object. And more creativity from Naruto as a partner. Not that he still wasn't hoping to get laid at the end of it all, of course. Sasuke was being patient for the moment, but his patience would only last so long. 

"I don't know what your day job pays, but I can guarantee that you'd make a killing working as a masseuse in New York if you wanted to," Sasuke said, only half joking. He'd never felt so relaxed aside from sex. So soothed by a simple touch. It was as though Naruto's fingers had opened a drain in the soles of his feet and the tension had simply flowed out of him.

The heat of the blond's hands working against his skin was causing tension of another kind to build, however. Sasuke was never much for foreplay himself, but he found himself more than enjoying both the skill of those tan hands, and the slowly building anticipation of exactly what they were going to do when Naruto was finally done with his feet.

His eyes were distracted from watching Naruto's fingers when Naruto's tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. Sasuke's eyes followed the motion of the pink organ, and suddenly he decided there were other areas of his body that needed attention besides his feet.

. . . . . . .

Sasuke levered himself up to an upright sitting position, and slowly threaded his fingers into the leather cord that held the blue crystal necklace Naruto was wearing over his bare chest. Naruto's hands stilled on his feet, then slowly slid up the insides of Sasuke's legs as the dark-eyed man drew Naruto down on top of him. A sharper tug had their mouths melding together, tongues tasting each other's lips, teeth scraping and tugging.

Naruto felt Sasuke's lips and teeth graze along his jaw and down his throat, and his body went from simmering to blazing. His hips rocked forward instinctively, causing them both to hiss at the sensation. Getting impatient, Sasuke rolled them over so he was on top, and left a trail of hickies down Naruto's chest as his fingers went to the fastenings of the blond's jeans.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped out, his blood heating and pulsing at the skilled touch.

Sasuke looked up, seeking permission to continue. It would be the last time he asked tonight, and he needed Naruto to understand that. Naruto opened his legs slightly, allowing Sasuke more room to comfortably settle between them. Taking this as a signal to continue, Sasuke slowly pulled down the zipper of Naruto's pants, brushing his nose then his tongue along the fine trail of blond hair that disappeared beneath the fabric of Naruto's jeans.

"Mmmmm," Sasuke hummed against the over-sensitized flesh just above Naruto's zipper, his tongue tasting the smooth, slightly salty skin there as though it were a delicacy.

Sasuke had considered asking Naruto exactly what he was comfortable with, but he decided he'd take the man at his word that he was fairly open to sexual experimentation. He slid his fingers into the waistband of Naruto's pants and boxers and drew them down, feeling his own erection straining uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans at the sight.

Naruto had propped himself up on his elbows and was looking down at Sasuke, watching the slow descent of his pants and the pale hands that were guiding them down. He helpfully lifted his hips to allow them to slide completely off, sucking a sharp breath through his teeth as his erection was released from the constraint of his jeans.

Sasuke looked at the thick, veined erection appreciatively as he threw Naruto's discarded clothing aside. It seemed pretty clear that Naruto was not losing interest in the activities planned for the evening. To show his pleasure at this fact, Sasuke blew a breath of warm air over Naruto's cock, then slowly swirled his tongue around his head.

Naruto let his head fall back. "Jesus, _fuck!"_

Drawing the head into his mouth, Sasuke hummed contentedly at the way the muscles in Naruto's stomach and thighs clenched at the sensation. Sasuke was fairly confident that he gave better head than any of Naruto's previous girlfriends. After all, men knew exactly what felt good in terms of a blow, and how to walk that fine line between pleasure and pain without crossing it at the wrong time. And Sasuke had more skills then most men.

Naruto's hand reached out and tightened in Sasuke's hair, widening the spread of his legs and giving himself over completely to the sensations that were flowing up his cock and bleeding throughout his body.

Sasuke used one hand to lightly brace Naruto's hips to prevent him from thrusting unexpectedly down his throat while the other hand reached into his own front pocket for the small bottle of lube and strip of condoms he had carried with him. He flicked them onto the bed within easy reach.

Naruto's grip tightened in Sasuke's hair and he yanked him back, stopping the erotic bobbing motion that was threatening to drive him over the edge sooner than he wanted. "Sasuke, enough. You don't have to ease me into it. I want you to get off, too."

Sasuke slid his body up along Naruto's, allowing the blond to feel the rock hard erection that was practically breaking through Sasuke's zipper. "I don't think there's a risk of that. Sucking you off isn't a chore for me, Naruto. I enjoy it."

Naruto had gotten head before, but generally it was when his partner just wanted to please him. He always had gotten the sense that the pleasure was one-sided. If he only had one night with Sasuke, he didn't want there to be any one-sidedness. "Then let me see," Naruto said, sitting up as his hands rapidly unfastened Sasuke's jeans. Sasuke groaned slightly at the release of the almost unbearable pressure as his erection was freed.

Naruto knelt down on the floor as Sasuke sat at the side of the bed and opened his legs to allow Naruto access. It was the first time that Naruto had seen a fully erect cock other than his own (or the ones in the het porn videos Jiraiya watched). Never one to hesitate about a new experience, Naruto slid his hands over Sasuke's hip bones, then slowly stroked the large, engorged shaft experimentally.

He let his fingers play over the ridges and contours of the familiar yet unfamiliar appendage, watching Sasuke's face darken with lust as he massaged the man's balls and inner thigh with his other hand. The scent of male arousal filled his senses, and Naruto found it somehow much more appealing than the scent of female arousal he was used to. He leaned in, breathing deeply and memorizing Sasuke's scent as he licked along the side of Sasuke's shaft before flicking the tip of his tongue over the head, allowing it to probe at the slit that had begun to slowly leak pearly drops of liquid, before swirling around the edge.

 _"Nngghh,"_ Sasuke breathed out, the wet heat of Naruto's mouth simultaneously easing and building the pulsing ache in his groin.

While Sasuke knew that it was Naruto's first time giving head, there was none of the hesitation or conservatism that he would have expected. Naruto was clearly earthy by nature, and it came out fully as he fully explored by touch and taste every aspect of Sasuke's cock and balls, watching what level of suction and pressure at different points elicited different reactions, teasing with both the flat and tip of his tongue until Sasuke was almost mindless with pleasure.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his rough and breathless. "Let me fuck you now."

He pulled Naruto by the hair ta the back of his head roughly onto the bed. Naruto knelt, his arms supporting him as Sasuke positioned himself behind him. He ran a pale hand over the well-shaped, taut ass, and felt his hand tremble slightly under the sheer magnitude of the lust pounding through his system. Sasuke selfishly wished this was not Naruto's first time receiving, because he didn't know if he would be able to restrain himself enough to prepare him properly. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so desperate to bury himself inside his partner.

He drew a steadying breath trying to force himself not to rush as he clicked open the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers. He had four condoms with him, and if he rushed this and hurt Naruto, then the night would end prematurely without pleasure for either of them. He heard a low laugh from Naruto, and was surprised to see amused blue eyes looking back over the tanned shoulder. "It's alright, Sasuke. I haven't received before, obviously, but I've had anal sex. I know the drill."

"Have you ever..." Sasuke started, sliding one lubed finger in. "... had any stimulation here before?"

"Hah..." Naruto breathed out at the sensation of Sasuke's questing finger. "One of my ex's was curious about the 'seven knots to heaven' thing, so we... _oh, fuck_ ," Naruto arched back as Sasuke's finger found what it was looking for.

Sasuke smirked. "Good. Then you know what to expect," he said, cutting off any discussion about previous lovers as he slid in a second finger and used his thumb to alternate between working the ring of muscle and stimulating the prostate externally.

Naruto was gasping in pleasure at the dual sensation. " _Fuck,_ it wasn't this intense."

Naruto didn't need to look back at his lover to feel the pleased arrogance pumping off him at that admission. Sasuke inserted a third finger, and leaned forward, breathing into Naruto's ear. "It gets even better."

"Jesus," Naruto shuddered. In the past Naruto had had to use his focus to maintain arousal during sex. Now he had to use it to keep himself from cumming. "Hurry the fuck up, Sasuke. Don't bother with more prep. Just add more lube and get going already."

Sasuke would have laughed at the urgency in Naruto's words if his own body wasn't screaming for him to do the exact same thing. Without hesitation, Sasuke tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth, rolled it on with a slightly shaking hand, and slowly drove in.

"Ahn," they groaned together.

Naruto's body clenched at the intrusion, and Sasuke forced himself to hold still and wait for his lover's body to adjust to him, his hand lightly caressing Naruto's hip.

Sasuke's skin was sheened with sweat at the effort required to restrain himself. When he finally saw Naruto's fingers slowly unclench from the sheets, he began to move with slow, steady thrusts, not pulling out more than halfway. He circled his hips in a serpentine manner, maximizing the feel of each shallow thrust as he slowly increased the length and power of his strokes.

"Ngh, Naruto... you feel so... fucking tight and hot," Sasuke was already too close to the edge to worry about the lack of creativity of his compliment.

They'd have to take their time later. He started to pick up the pace and force, reaching around to pump Naruto's erection in time with his thrusts.

"Holy shit," Naruto gasped out, the ferocity of Sasuke's thrusting and the white-hot pleasure it was building within him wiping out the rest of whatever he had been trying to say.

"Cum with me," Sasuke panted into Naruto's ear. The low timbre of Sasuke's voice and the heat of his breath was the final straw sending Naruto over the edge as his body locked in pleasure. Feeling Naruto contract around him, Sasuke immediately followed as they came hard together, wave after shuddering wave.

They collapsed to the bed, both their bodies shaking slightly with the force of their orgasm.

"Oh my god," Naruto said after a few minutes. "That was... the most intense orgasm I've ever had in my life." He couldn't even turn his head to look at Sasuke, he felt so wrung out.

Sasuke took a shaky breath, feeling equally drained and slightly off-balance by the intensity of what he had just experienced. He wasn't used to completely losing himself like this. He wanted to lift his hand to run it along Naruto's hip, but needed to wait a few minutes for strength to return to his body before he was able to actually do so. His control had completely snapped after he entered Naruto, and hadn't been able to hold back at all. He had planned on going easy this first time.

Luckily, Naruto didn't seem to have minded.

After several minutes, Naruto rolled over. "I need a shower. You up for it yet?"

Sasuke stretched, feeling a satisfied lethargy like a cat who had gotten into the cream. He eyed Naruto's backside as the blond threw off the sheets and stood gingerly to head to the bathroom.

The lethargy disappeared surprisingly quickly and Sasuke found himself following the limping man into the shower.

. . . . . . .

As a general rule, Sasuke didn't bottom. He could count on one hand (actually two fingers) the number of times he had. But after three mind-blowing rounds of sex, he'd had to call Naruto's bluff on whether the he really could 'go for hours'. Lots of people claimed that. Almost none actually could.

Three hours later, Sasuke was ready to cede victory to Naruto.

Sasuke arched back as he straddled Naruto, every fiber in his being screaming with exhaustion but the pleasure thrumming through him (and Naruto's hands) kept him upright. Despite his eyes being closed, he could feel the weight of the blue-eyed gaze on him.

"What," Sasuke said, opening his eyes to meet Naruto's intense stare.

Naruto thrust up harshly, not breaking eye contact. "Just.. tell me you at least have good friends," he breathed out.

Sasuke raised a brow in question as Naruto slowed his thrusts, holding Sasuke in place with bruising force.

"It's just... there's so much more to you than just this," Naruto said, rolling them over so Naruto was on top, lifting Sasuke's hips and thighs to maintain the angle that kept him hitting Sasuke's prostate. The sensation had Sasuke forgetting what his lover was even talking about as he felt yet another orgasm building within him. He would never be able to bottom with anyone else after this. They would all fall woefully short. He had lost count of how many times he had cum.

Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke harshly. "There's so more to you. And if you were mine, I'd spend the rest of my life trying to figure you out. Learn all your twists and turns. You're complicated as fuck, Sasuke. Don't just settle for this. Find someone that matches you... give some lucky bastard a chance to get to know you."

Sasuke had no idea if he responded or not, because he was cumming again and lost consciousness shortly after.

. . .

Naruto slowly drifted back to the world of the living several hours later. Aching in an unfamiliar way, he stretched and slowly started to untangle himself from the bed to go and shower, given it was now four in the morning and the evening was over. He knew he should head home. Kiba had been quite clear on that rule. You don't stay the night, and you don't ask for anything in the morning if you do.

Naruto turned and found Sasuke awake and gazing at him, his expression opaque. Naruto breathed out a soft laugh at himself at the power those dark eyes had over him. "You know," Naruto said finally, "You've completely turned my life upside down."

Sasuke didn't bother hiding his arrogant smirk.

"Now, when I go home, not only will I come back _gay..._ ," he shot a mock-glare at Sasuke as though somehow this was all his fault. "... but my whole theory about 'sex only being good with someone you love' has just been erased, too."

Naruto laughed self-deprecatingly. "God, I'm never going to hear the end of this from Kiba. No wonder he was always chasing skirts and hooking up with different girls. I never found sex really good enough to want to do it with someone I didn't really care about, so the whole idea of a one-night stand didn't even make any sense for me. But I guess that's because I was a gay guy having sex with girls. So OF COURSE it wasn't any good," Naruto paused slightly, still smiling and expecting Sasuke to make some sort of snide or gloating comment. "I guess my social life is really going to pick up now," he continued when no comment was made.

Naruto was looking for his shirt and didn't realize that the smirk had faded from Sasuke's face. 

"It won't be like this with just anyone, idiot," Sasuke said, his voice tight with annoyance.

Naruto laughed at what he assumed was simply arrogance from the other man. "Ass. Didn't you just spend the earlier part of the evening telling me the exact opposite? That all of your hook-ups were basically equal? I'm sure that train runs both ways."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. What Naruto said was true. Sasuke had always felt like his lovers were basically interchangeable. There was never one that really stuck in his memory.

Until now.

He wasn't sure if it was the knowledge that he was Naruto's first male lover, or his first one-night stand, or something about Naruto himself, but Sasuke felt oddly possessive over the naked man still searching through tangled hotel sheets for his clothing.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Shut up and get back in bed."

Naruto eyed Sasuke. "I thought you said you always leave right after sex."

"I said I left after the sex was finished. I'm not done with you yet."

Naruto dropped his gaze to where Sasuke's shaft was standing at full attention. Luckily for the both of them, Naruto had also thought to bring condoms. Evidently they were going to need them.

. . . .

They lay in bed much later, utterly exhausted, limbs lightly touching.

Naruto felt dazed. He always assumed that the 'afterglow' from sex was from the emotional closeness. Yet here he was, with a total stranger that he was never going to see again and had no emotional connection to at all, body awash with the lazy heat and sense of completeness that he had always connected with being in a relationship.

"It's called endorphins, idiot," Sasuke said drily from the pillow next to him.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't realize I said that out loud. Yeah... endorphins. You get that from running or training or whatever, too. But it feels different with sex. Don't you think? More intense or something."

Sasuke just grunted, his mind floating off again as he let the blond's words wash over him. Usually, the silence after sex was a little awkward, with Sasuke generally heading directly for the shower, then the door.

Somehow he felt relaxed with Naruto, content to just float on the eddy of the high from amazing sex, his body boneless and free of tension. In the past, the pressures and stresses of Sasuke's life would already be slowly creeping back on him, but the flow of Naruto's words was keeping them at bay. Naruto had been talking about how one of his friends who has finishing his English major had made Naruto re-read Jane Eyre recently, and it had only re-established the opinion he had formed in high school that the only interesting character in the book was the crazy woman locked in the attic. Sasuke had been silent until Naruto poked him, expecting a response. Sasuke had affirmed that he had only the highest respect for any character that tried to burn down either party in that dysfunctional, depressing relationship. Naruto snorted his agreement.

They talked about books, music, opinions on various historical figures. Naruto laughed at Sasuke's jaded, sarcastic outlook on most things, prodding him into responding to whatever random question came into the blond's head. Normally, Sasuke would have found it annoying to be asked so many questions. But that was because usually there was an ulterior motive behind them - someone trying to ingratiate themselves with him or get him to do their thinking for them on some business deal. Naruto didn't know who Sasuke was, who his family was, and clearly had no interest in business. He had already gotten into Sasuke's bed, so there was nothing more to be gained there. He just seemed genuinely _interested_ in what Sasuke thought about things. It was disconcerting. Only Itachi ever really talked with him like this, though in a decidedly less rambling way. He wondered how Naruto found so many things to talk about. If Sasuke were anyone else, he would have said he found it endearing. But Sasuke didn't feel things like that, so the emotion remained unnamed in his mind.

Sasuke felt fingers slide through his hair, gently massaging his scalp and let out a soft sigh of pleasure and realized he had been drifting off into his own thoughts.

"... favorite thing?"

He had only caught the last part of Naruto's question, his mind now focused on the bliss the talented fingers on his scalp were creating. "Hn?"

"I said, what's your favorite thing?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding sleepy.

"You mean, besides what we just spent the last five hours doing together in this hotel room?" Sasuke asked, his smirk coloring his voice even if he was too exhausted for it to show on his face.

The hands stopped massaging his scalp and smacked it lightly instead. "Not sex, bastard. I mean like... just your favorite thing. Maybe... I dunno... the smell of baking bread, or the sound of chamber music in a dark room late at night, or the way pizza tastes right out of the oven."

Sasuke had honestly never really thought about it. There were some things that he liked. And many more things that he didn't like. But probably nothing he liked enough to call it 'favorite'.

"Hn, I don't know. What about you?" Sasuke asked, more to deflect the need for further speech on his part rather than any real interest in Naruto's answer.

"My favorite thing," Naruto's yawn cut off his words temporarily. "... is when you have one of those rare nights when all your obligations are met. You don't owe anyone a return call, you're not reminding yourself not to forget to pay some bill, you don't have any major appointments the next day. You're just... free. And on those nights, I like to just stand there out on the balcony of my apartment, watching the moon over the ocean, listening to the waves... smelling the salt in the air, and just... be. Just me, and no one else. No pressure to return to bed because someone is waiting there for me, no worry about not staying up too late because I have to be somewhere or do something in the morning. Just... quiet."

Sasuke tried to visualize that. He'd never had a moment that even approached the worry-free state that Naruto was describing. "I think..." Sasuke said, trying to articulate his thoughts. "I can't even imagine what that would be like."

"Mmmmm," Naruto said, clearly drifting off into sleep as his hands in Sasuke's hair started to slow. "Then you should come out and visit me sometime."

Sasuke opened his eyes to look at the blond now sleeping beside him. "Maybe," he said, his voice soft and almost thoughtful. Usually he would have gotten up and left by now. Dawn was almost here. But somehow, he didn't mind falling asleep next to Naruto.

If Naruto asked him again right then if there were one lover who was different from the rest, one that he wouldn't mind seeing again, Sasuke thought he might answer that question differently than he had earlier that evening. He drifted off to sleep, for the first time not feeling the need to escape the presence of his bed partner before doing so.

-xXx-

Naruto woke just before noon. He hadn't called Kiba to let him know what time he would be back, and he still had to pack up and get to the airport in time for his 7pm flight.

He lay in bed for a few minutes, watching Sasuke sleep.

"I'm such an idiot," Naruto murmured to himself, gently brushing a stray lock of hair from the sleeping Uchiha's perfect face. Naruto had tried so hard to stick by the rules. He knew that he'd never see Sasuke again. For Sasuke, this was just sex. It didn't mean anything.

But Naruto should have known he just wasn't wired that way. For him, it had meant something. It had meant everything. He wouldn't be so simplistic as to say he fell in love with Sasuke. But it hadn't been just physical, either. Not for him. None of the other men at the club had interested him. If it had been anyone else, Naruto would never have come to the hotel.

There was something about Sasuke that drew him. Beyond just his exceptional good looks or skills in the sack. Sasuke was... complicated. Interesting. Damaged. Lonely. Perfect. Flawed.

The words Naruto had spoken the night before were true.  He wished he could have the chance to really get to know Sasuke... all his quirks and facets. What made him tick. What made him choose being alone over being with someone.

"Stupid, fucking, idiotic _moron,_ " Naruto breathed out, exasperated with himself. "You are probably the three thousandth person who has felt a pull for him. And the others probably live in the same state and have something to actually fucking offer a guy like that. You're just some middle class, physical therapist from across the country, with a small apartment with a nice view and modest career ambitions."

Naruto felt the urge to smash his head into the wall at his own foolishness. Even if Sasuke were to eventually look for a relationship, Naruto knew Sasuke was out of his league. He wouldn't even be in the running.

He detangled himself from the bed and gathered up his clothes. He showered and dressed quickly, not wanting to prolong things. He briefly considered waking Sasuke, but he had no idea what he'd even say. And this way, he wouldn't have to face the end... the dismissal from Sasuke's life that he knew the morning had brought.

Not wanting to leave without any sort of goodbye, Naruto grabbed a pad of paper from the nightstand and wrote out a quick note, leaving it on his pillow.

"Goodbye, Sasuke," Naruto said, brushing a soft kiss over the sleeping man's brow.

At least he had had this experience. And now he could begin to look for someone he could be with, hopefully for the long term.

As introductions to his new life as a gay man, he figured he'd had a pretty perfect one. And he could be grateful to Sasuke for that, even if he wished it could have been more than that.

. . .

Sasuke woke, knowing instinctively that it was already well past noon. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in the hotel room and realizing he had probably slept past check-out time. Another first for him. He turned, his senses already informing him that he was alone in the bed before his eyes confirmed it. There was a piece of the hotel stationery resting on the pillow that still had the indentation of where Naruto had slept.

Sasuke lay there for a moment, perfectly still, before reaching for the paper. He scanned the words that were written in a somewhat messy and erratic script.

_Dear bastard._

_So... I'm definitely gay. Thanks for establishing that for me. I had to leave to pack up for my flight and didn't want to wake you. Plus, Kiba had informed me of your ground rules so... yeah, I'm trying to stick to those._

_I meant what I said last night. Don't settle. Give someone a chance to be more than just this to you. Consider it my price for giving you my ass virginity._

_Try to avoid the gold diggers. And anyone who thinks Jane Eyre is the best story ever._

_-Naruto_

Sasuke breathed out a small laugh. He supposed this was Naruto's way of making it not exactly a one night stand... some way of still trying to improve the existence of whomever he slept with.

The hotel room felt much emptier then he ever remembered it feeling. And silent.

He lay down, fingering the note, and wondering how the morning would have played out if it's author had still been there instead. For the first time, he wasn't sure what he wanted.

He folded the note, and placed it into his wallet.

Naruto had left the ball in his court.

And, of course, Suigetsu worked with Kiba. If he ever wanted to take that trip out to look at the ocean from Naruto's balcony.

He'd been invited, after all.

-xXx-

**The end.**

I had originally planned out a scene that showed how each of them processed their night together, and how it changed them. But I am not sure it needs to be spelled out. Also the initial lemon was retardedly long, so I did shorten it not so much because I was worried about being too explicit (obviously) but because it was starting to feel like PWP. They had a lot of sex... many times in many ways (because Naruto is 'experimenting', and Sasuke was very helpful... he's such a good friend that way LOL)


End file.
